Full Metal Diary
by Joe-wang
Summary: Marning: This story contains some SPOILERS. Several people have diaries. They all look exactly alike. What happens when there is a little mix up? Read and find out.
1. A Story Starts With a Good Metal Binding

Joe: Hello again. Joe here with another fic for you to enjoy. Pretty much the same in plot, character finds diary, you get to read entries. Same old thing. But hey, it's funny. I live for comedy…well…no…I live for death and darkness. Really though. You should see my 'happy place'. Anyway. I have a new character for the disclaimer.

Ciana: I see no need for this Disclaimer. But as it turns out, Joe will kill me off in the third book of her series, _Betrayal,_ if I don't do it. So, I must comply. Joe does not own any characters from Full Metal Alchemist, or FMA. Though she does like Roy Mustang and… **is hit by Joe** I believe that she is mad at me. She owns me…I'm in trouble…no one can sue her for hurting me. Ha! But that is why I have magic powers! **attempts to throw fireball**

Joe: No chance. I, being your creator, am immune to your magic.

Ciana: Da –

Joe: Watch your language.

Chapter 1 – A Story Starts With a Good Metal Binding and a Couple of Strange Kids With Pens

Edward Elric was never one to seem very interested in recording his thoughts. He was never one to _seem_. But, truth is, he was. It started when he moved into a fellow State Alchemist's home with his infamous brother, Alphonse. He had brought nothing with him except some loose cash, a pen, and a booklet with a strange metal binding. Alphonse came with a similar book, a pencil, and a wallet. The two weren't so funny looking anymore, they just acted oddly. It wasn't everyday you saw a little twelve year old save a full grown State Alchemist from a falling tower he made by himself (see episode five I think…The Alchemy Exam); without circles too. And it wasn't every day you saw a stove and pans talk and play with little kids (no offense to Alphonse fans, I just couldn't think of anything to say). So there were these two children. Barely old enough to live on their own, yet surviving the strangest things. But what was the hardest for them were their emotions. To them, facing a crazed State Alchemist by the name Mr. Tucker was a piece of pie for them. It was dealing with deaths and depression that troubled them the most. So they went to an old friend and bought these two books, which helped them quite a bit. Some friends of theirs bought some as well, for notes and such. But it was this one day involving such books that changed their thoughts about each other; good or bad, it didn't matter.

Joe: This is an introduction. I will start in the next chapter. It will be a little boring too, but then it starts to get good. I promise that by chapter four, there will be some good entries. R and R. Thanx.


	2. Destiny, or an Accident?

Joe: Back again. One day and I have two reviews! Oh, the power of journals.

Ciana: Let me get this over with. Joe doesn't own any of the characters from Full Metal Alchemist but she wishes she did. Too bad for her.

Joe: Lovely. You are nothing but a hater.

Ciana: Your fault. You created me.

Chapter 2 – Destiny, or an Accident?

It was a day like any other. Edward and Alphonse were going to see some of the other State Alchemists. They walked up the stone steps. They had their metal bound journals and soon others followed them, they had their journals too. All silver metal, heavy, and yet light. They all stepped into the room, one by one. There were quite a few people in the meeting room, but the meeting was very short. They left in an orderly fashion. As it turns out, Edward and Alphonse were the last two leave. The exited the double doors together and whom should they bump into but Roy Mustang. The journals dropped. All three of them. Roy dropped to the ground to pick his up and so did Ed and Al. They grabbed a journal and nodded at each other. Mustang went to his car (I don't know what it was…I forgot.) and left. Edward and Alphonse (I keep wanting to say Elric) stared for a moment before heading home.

As Mustang was heading home from the meeting, he opened his journal. Inside were words he didn't recall writing.

_Mrs. Winry (_might've spelt her name wrong) _Elric. Mrs. Edward Elric. Mrs. Winry Elric…_

Mustang stared at the paper. "Driver, pull over." The car stopped. Mustang got out of the car and started walking to the Elric's accommodations. He knocked on the door. A man opened the door. "Good afternoon, sir, are any of the Elrics at home?" The man shook his head. "Could you tell them to come to Roy Mustang's house when they are?" The man nodded and closed the door before Mustang could get another word in. Mustang shook his head and went home, reading the book as he went.

_Dear Winry. No. That doesn't sound right. _

_Dearest Winry. No_

_Winry. Nope._

_What do I write?_

_Hi Winry. That's pretty good._

That was all on the page. He turned to the next page.

I love Winry. That's all there is to it. She is the most beautiful person I know. I love her. If only I could see her.

Mustang remembered that he had let the Elrics leave that day to see an old friend. They wouldn't be back for another three weeks. He hit his head stressfully. He turned the page.

Hi Winry.

_It's Edward. I'm a State Alchemist now. Thought you'd like to know. Al is doing fine. He's getting along well with his new body. I'm doing fine with my arm and leg. I can do alchemy without circles! Isn't that amazing? I saved a man's life. A few days ago, there was a big problem. Right now there is a serial killer on the loose who only victimizes women. I saw one of the victims and she looked like mom. _

Some of the writing was a little hard to make out. Mustang guessed it was about his mother. He had known that she had died and the Elrics tried a human transmutation to bring her back. He skipped the part he couldn't read.

**Warning: The following part contains SPOILERS. If you haven't seen the episode or read the part – Night of the Chimera's Cry, and don't want to know what happens, DON'T READ.**

There was this man, Mr. Tucker; we stayed with him for a little while. He has…had a daughter and a dog and a wife. He said his wife disappeared two years ago, when he had made the first chimera that made him a State Alchemist. Then one day, he had to turn in this thing in a few days to keep being a State Alchemist. He made another chimera. Nina, his daughter, and their dog disappeared. Al and I looked for Mr. Tucker. He was in his basement. There were a ton of strange chimeras in cages. He was in the back with a pretty chimera. It could speak English. It called me friend and it called Al 'big brother'. That's when it hit me. Mr. Tucker had made this chimera and Nina and their dog disappeared. Two years ago, he had made another chimera and his wife disappeared. Mr. Tucker used his family to make chimeras. What he used for the transmutation. People arrested Mr. Tucker and they wanted to keep Nina and their dog (I'm sorry, I don't remember it's name) for studies. I didn't want Nina to be a test sample so I used my alchemy to bust the truck and let the chimera out. She ran away. Al and I chased after her and didn't find her. We looked into an ally and found guts on the wall. They belonged to Nina and her dog. Mr. Tucker is a sick bastard for doing something like that. He is a…

Mustang found a list of bad words used to describe Mr. Tucker. Why hadn't he known any of this before? Maybe it was destiny that he should have this diary. Maybe Edward had been told not to tell anyone and took his journal on purpose so he could read it. But then again…it could have still been an accident. He shook his head, still unsure, and stepped into his car. As he was riding, he continued reading the journal.

"Here's your dumb diary." Edward threw the metal book at Al's head. "Now give me back mine." He held his hand out. Al stared at the open journal.

"Brother, this isn't yours."

"What? Whose is it then?" Ed stumbled over to where Al was sitting and looked over his shoulder. "Gimme that." He grabbed the book from Al and sat on his bed, reading. "Mustang? Mustang wrote this? I can't believe it."

"Brother, this isn't right. We have to give it back."

"No chance. Not till I'm done with it." He flipped through the pages. "Edward Elric. Kind, caring, everything a woman would want. Alphonse Elric. Separated from his body, kind, loving. He writes this kinda stuff?" He flipped through the pages more and stopped suddenly. "Wait. If you now have your diary, and I have Mustang's…who has mine? Oh my gosh. Mustang has my journal!" Al looked at him. "I write what happened with Mr. Tucker in it!"

"You what? No one is supposed to know that!"

"Gee, I never would've guessed. I'm panicking because I feel like it." Edward started out the door.

"Stop." Ed turned around. "We promised Winry that we would visit for the next three weeks. Mustang has probably read that part anyway." Ed sat down.

"You're right. If they try to kill us, Mustang'll probably make sure we survive."

"What makes you say that? He never helped us much before."

"This." He held up the open journal.

Note to self: Do whatever I can to help the Elric family. They've been through a lot and don't have a home. Find home, protect them, ect.

"Explains a lot. He's trying to be subtle about it. Didn't you ever wonder why when we're in trouble, he makes it seem coincidental that he helps us?" Al nodded. "Exactly. Now let's get some sleep. We have an early start in the morning."

Joe: Yay! I finished chapter 2! Interesting? Not so sure. You decide. Again. If you are lying when you review…I will hunt you down. Okay? Okay. If anyone knows the name of Nina's dog, or any of the characters, like the one State Alchemist that took Mr. Tucker. The one who hates Mustang, tell me please. I am not very good with my memory. Thanx!


	3. Visit to Winry

Joe: Correction. The Alchemy Exam was Episode Six, thanks to some people…But do I really care? No. Not really. As long as you people know what episode I was talking about, I'm good. And just for the record. I clearly stated _I think._ I wasn't sure. Don't hate. Okay? Okay. Now I'll be getting reviews saying that Night of the Chimera's Cry was some other episode or whatever. But hey, it helps…well…this didn't really, but s/he was trying to help…I think. Or s/he just wanted to make me feel stupid. You'll have to ask him/her. They said the summary made the story sound interesting. Insult or compliment? No clue. But like I said, chapter one was an _introduction_. It wasn't meant to be long, nor was it meant to be interesting. Okay? Okay. Now I'm angry. You don't want to make me angry. Okay, so, I'm not saying any names, so the reviewer who sent that, read chapter two, tell me what you think, if you think the fic is stupid and a waste of your time, don't read it. Okay? Okay. Now that I got that out of my system, on with the story. Ciana?

Ciana: And you tell me to watch my language. Joe does not own any of the characters from FMA. **Joe clears throat** Oh. And she is sorry if she offended any one. She hopes she didn't disrupt your reading experience by her little outburst. Again, she apologizes.

Chapter 3 – Visit to Winry

"Ed! Al!" A blonde girl ran out of a house. "It's so good to see you!" She gave them both a hug but had a little trouble with Alphonse. (I'm sorry, I know nothing about Winry's character, her personality, if anyone could give me some insight, thanks) "Come inside." Winry ushered them into her house and set to making some tea (that probably wouldn't happen, but let's say Winry is that kind of tea person). From another door came an old lady with big glasses (I think she had glasses, I forgot the name, if anyone knows…yea).

"Edward, Alphonse." The old lady nodded at them both. "Good to see you've been taking care of yourselves." (I remember her not liking them that much so…yea) Winry poured her grandma (I think that's right) a cup of tea. "What have you been doing this whole time?" In response, Edward took out his State Alchemist badge (That little watch chain thingy…I'm calling it a badge).

"I'm a State Alchemist now."

"And what does a State Alchemist do?"

"O.o…O.o"

"I didn't think so." Okay, to all Edward fans, me very very sorry. I have no clue to exactly what a State Alchemist does save the Alchemy part…so if any one knows…

"Hey!"

"You respect your elders young man."

"Stop!" Winry yelled as loud as she could to voice over the two people arguing. "The Elrics came to visit us for old times' sake. Let them enjoy it." Grandma nodded and left the room.

"Then I won't be here very often. Oh, and, Winry, I'll be leaving to visit an old friend for two and a half weeks. Don't destroy the kitchen. (Hehe. I'm sorry, I just had to make her say something like that.)"

"T-T I love her anyway." Winry sweat dropped and cleaned the table. "So tell me, what did you have to do to become a State Alchemist?"(in the series, I never took her to be very interested in alchemy, but she is now.)

"Well, I had to take this written test. I didn't even finish, but I passed." Winry nodded. "There was an interview after that. They asked me why I wanted to be an alchemist so badly. I told them I had made a promise. And that was good enough for them. Then I had to do this…this presentation type thing. They brought us to this place with all of these elements to use for our transmutations. Someone made this huge tower, and another person made a paper hydrogen balloon (I think that was what it was). The balloon collided with the tower and the man next to the tower was too chicken to move. So I saved the day by using my alchemy without circles. That's how I became a State Alchemist." Ed's face showed pride. "What about you, what have you been doing?"

"Nothing really, sitting around doing nothing, looking at the sky, feeding the dog. So, when did you find out you could do alchemy without circles?"

"I was at a State Alchemist's house, before I took the exam. It was my birthday and we were celebrating it. His wife was pregnant. She went into labor that day. The Alchemist (once again forgot the name) went to go find a doctor…in a blizzard (I think) I might add, and didn't come back for a while. She woman (forgot name) was doing really badly and we were all panicking. Nina didn't know what to do, Al didn't know what to do, and I didn't know what to do. She was dying. We got a tub of water like she told us to. But then we didn't know what to do with it. Nina told me the water was cold. The woman was dying! I grabbed the tub and all of a sudden my hands sparked with electricity and the water became hot again. We saved the woman's and the baby's life."

"Who's Nina?" (I feel like having Ed and Al bombarded with questions.)

"Nina's is…was a friend of ours. Her father was Mr. Tucker, a State Alchemist. She has…had a dog named Alexander." Al seemed to look down as he spoke. "She is…was very young and her mom…disappeared two years ago."

"What happened? I hear a lot of past tense." No one ever notices that, but we're going to say that Winry pays attention.

"It's a long story. Mr. Tucker was a very quiet man when we came to live with him. He had made the first English-speaking chimera. But it died. This was two years ago. After he made the chimera, his wife seemed to disappear." Winry sat down and stared intently at Ed. "Two years later, this year, Mr. Tucker had to do research and turn it in to stay an alchemist. He seemed really stressed. I had been writing a letter to you, it never got sent, when Nina came into my room. She asked what I was writing. 'A letter to my friend,' I said. She decided to make a letter too, to her mother. She drew a picture of her, Mr. Tucker, and her mother. I gave it to Mr. Tucker when he came to take her to her room. Later that night, I went into the kitchen for a snack. There was an ashtray. I looked at what was in it. There were burned papers. I looked at the one on top and it was Nina's letter." He clenched his fist. He stopped talking after that.

"The next day, the house was quiet. Mr. Tucker was studying, as he called it, and Nina was outside playing with Alexander. Nothing big happened. There was a murder by a serial killer, but that has nothing to do with this." He paused. "We were transferred from Mr. Tucker's house because a man, the Brigadier General, or the Iron Blood Alchemist, discovered that Ed had been researching on the Chimera, a restricted case. That night, we had our last stay at Mr. Tucker's house. Nina was nowhere to be seen. Neither was Alexander. Ed took me to a basement filled with screeching animals. Chimeras. He took me to the back of the room and found Mr. Tucker, with a chimera. Mr. Tucker told us it could speak fluent English and it called me 'big brother'. A nickname Nina called me. I had before told Nina that I would play with her more. The chimera told me I promised to come play with it. Ed punched Mr. Tucker. He started saying things about how he was sick. How he used his wife two years ago to make the first chimera and how he used Nina and Alexander to make this one. The Brigadier General came in and Ed told him about the incident. The Brigadier General took Mr. Tucker away and said they would keep the chimera for further studies. Ed couldn't let Nina become a test subject and used alchemy to bump the truck, tipping it over. Nina/Alexander's cage was burst and the chimera jumped out. But instead of coming to us like Ed told it to, it ran away. Ed and I chased after it, but when we came to an ally, there were guts splattered on the wall, Nina's and Alexander's guts. We hadn't come fast enough. Nina and Alexander died."

Joe: I'm gonna end it there because it's kinda long and I want you to wait for Winry's response. This is where the story is tweaked from the actual copyrighted series. So there. Is Nina really dead? Wait and find out. And one thank you to…

Ninja-Rosette- thanx for letting me know about Alexander and the Brigadier General, and I know Ed's journal is way out of character, but I don't really know what kind of stuff he would think about. So if you could tell me what you want to hear in their journals, let me know and I'll do my best.


	4. Mustang vs The Brigadier General

Joe: Back again. With another chapter. This is the part when Mustang…has a little get together with the Brigadier General. No Winry home scene in this chappie. Sorry. But I have to read Ed's diary some time. Ciana?

Ciana: Was I in this story or Demon Diary?

Joe: I don't feel like opening a bunch of other files on my computer right now; so just go along with it.

Ciana: Be like that then. I still don't see why they need to hear this over and over. Joe doesn't own anyone from FMA and I am happy for them. They don't want to go through this. **hit by Joe…again** But they don't know what kind of amazingly nice things Joe does for us either. Well, here's the story.

Chapter 4 – Mustang vs. The Brigadier General (not really)

Mustang knocked on the door three times. No answer. He knocked again. No answer. One more time. There was the sliding of metal against the think oak door as the person on the other side unlocked the door. He stepped back as the door was opened. From behind him stepped forth several State Alchemist, ready to snag the person on the other side. "Hello. How may I help you?" The Brigadier General tried his best to fake a smile and sound calm. He saw the vehicle behind the Alchemists and knew it wasn't a good sign. "Did something happen?" Mustang nodded. "What?"

"You." Mustang looked at the metal book in his hands. "It appears that you've been lying to half of the State Alchemists."

"I don't understand. Why would I lie to me colleagues?"

"To become one of the…more recognized Alchemists."

"I don't understand still."

"I think you do, General, I think you do."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know. Now tell me, General, where did you put Mr. Tucker?" The General's face turned pale.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Where's Mr. Tucker?" Mustang's voice sounded more demanding.

"He's probably at his house like a normal person." The General shrank back a little. Mustang stepped into the house.

"General, you're going to tell me where you put Mr. Tucker now."

"I told you. I don't know where he is."

"Yes. Yes you do know where he is."

The General's face became straight and his voice sounded more confident. "Yeah? Prove it."

Mustang stared at him for a moment. Deciding it was for the best, he opened the metal-bound book in hi hands. Clearing his throat, he read aloud what was written.

"_There was this man, Mr. Tucker; we stayed with him for a little while. He has…had a daughter and a dog and a wife. He said his wife disappeared two years ago, when he had made the first chimera that made him a State Alchemist. Then one day, he had to turn in this thing in a few days to keep being a State Alchemist. He made another chimera. Nina, his daughter, and their dog, Alexander, disappeared. Al and I looked for Mr. Tucker. He was in his basement. There were a ton of strange chimeras in cages. He was in the back with a pretty chimera. It could speak English. It called me friend and it called Al 'big brother'. That's when it hit me. Mr. Tucker had made this chimera and Nina and Alexander disappeared. Two years ago, he had made another chimera and his wife disappeared. Mr. Tucker used his family to make chimeras. What he used for the transmutation. The Brigadier General arrested Mr. Tucker and he wanted to keep Nina and Alexander for studies. I didn't want Nina to be a test subject so I used my alchemy to bust the truck and let the chimera out. She ran away. Al and I chased after her and didn't find her. We looked into an ally and found guts on the wall. They belonged to Nina and Alexander…"_(I changed the words a little with the names.)

Mustang stopped reading. "The Brigadier General arrested Mr. Tucker and he wanted to keep Nina and Alexander for studies." He read again. "It sounds pretty obvious to me. Now tell me. Where did you put Mr. Tucker?" The General inched back.

"W-who does that b-belong to?" The General was up against the wall. "Where did you get that?"

"That is of my concern."

"I deserve to know. It could be a liar."

"You know, I'm not really sure. Birds can take anything from everyone," Mustang lied. "Just yesterday, a little robin came and brought me a watch." Another lie. "So where did you put him?"

"I don't have him. Let me see that book." He lunged for the book and fell down as Mustang held it over his head.

"I don't think so. Lot's of personal thing in here too. Can't have a liar looking at it."

"Give it." The General lunged again.

"No." Mustang put the book under his arm and looked at the General. "General, this is you last chance to tell me where Mr. Tucker is."

"I don't think I will." He used his alchemy to attack Mustang but Mustang quickly countered. He snapped his fingers and the Brigadier General dropped to the floor covered in ashes.

Mustang put his hand in his pocket. "That'll teach you to lie. Don't pull the stunt again." He nodded at the barely conscious man and turned. As he was walking out the door, he said to the Alchemists inside, "Take Mr. Iron Blood here to headquarters (if anyone knows what the building Mustang's office was in and the building that they took the exam in, this is it and if you could tell me the name…) and search his house for any sign of Mr. Tucker." The Alchemists, in single file, nodded and saluted the departing Alchemist as he stepped into his car. When the car was out of sight, two Alchemists took the Iron Blood Alchemist, handcuffed him, and brought him to the truck, both ready in case he should attack either of them. They limbed into the back with him to make sure he didn't try anything. One Alchemist climbed into the drivers seat and drove off. One car was left and four Alchemists were left searching everywhere for Mr. Tucker. They eventually found him and brought him to the trunk as well with three of the Alchemists.

Mustang was sitting in the car silently reading the journal.

_Dear Journal._

_Today we are going to see Mustang. I need to ask him about vacation schedules. You see, yesterday I got an invitation from Winry asking us to come over for a few weeks. Me liking her and all, of course I said yes. So now if I don't get my leave approved, I won't be able to see her. So we're going to see Mustang._

"I guess that's what made him so desperate." He turned the page.

_He said yes! Oh my gosh oh my gosh he said yes! I'm so happy. He seemed so skeptical, I started giving up. I hope I didn't seem too desperate. But he said yes! That's all that matters! I get to see Winry and Pinako! Okay…maybe I don't want to see Pinako as much as Winry…but I get to see Winry! Yay! Hmm…I'm going to be out for three weeks unless something big happens and I need to get called back. Hopefully nothing will happen. Mustang has Winry's address and knows how he can reach us if anything happens. I get to see Winry! Yay!_

That was the last page written on in the book. He closed the book and looked out the window. He didn't want to cut the Elrics' visit short, but this was urgent. They were the only witnesses that would testify against the General and they needed to bring this case to court as soon as possible. If the General found a way out of prison, who knows what could happen? He needed to decide whether or not to ruin the Elrics' vacation. But this was serious. What will he pick?

Joe: Fine! Done! Next chapter is back at the Winry scene. What'll Mustang do? Who knows? And some big thanks to the following people.

Dom-Monaghan-Fan01

Lluvia-the-Wolfgirl

Wizzily

Thank for helping me find the names for Nina, Alexander, Major Hughes, who isn't an Alchemist, Gracia, Hughes' wife, and Pinako. Thanks. Keep reviewing. And thank you to wizzily for being a loyal reviewer so far. Wizzily has been reviewing the most. Thanks!


End file.
